Apology
by MovieVillain
Summary: Geminine's apology on her actions against Shinjiro during chapter 6.


Recovering from a mission regarding Ranmaru, Shinjiro is seen in his bedroom with only wearing the bottom half of his white battle uniform. His chest is covered with bandages and that's the sign of where his injuries came from. He attempted to get up from his bed despite the pain coming out of his chest.

"Hey," a deep female voice spoke. "Lay down."

As he takes a look at her, it's a 19 year old girl who has red hair and is wearing a her battle uniform consisting of an orange coat, long white gloves, black pants, and white boots.

_That deep voice coming out of her? Could it be?_ he thinks of this possibility. "Geminine?"

"Yes, that's right. Now, lay down," the girl confirmed who she is before saying the request.

"All right," Shinjiro lies down back in bed. As he takes notice of the girl, he can't help but be curious about her. She was supposed to be born a twin, but she ended up being a split personality for her twin sister, Gemini. Once, he tried to stop her from her quest of revenge against her master Mifune's killer, Ranmaru, and he did. Well, he got help from Gemini, whose spirit appeared while they fought in the bridge, talked to her twin in the mind to convince her.

Geminine gets a chair and puts it near the bed and sit on it cross-legged.

"So, what do you want, Geminine?" asked the boy.

"I want to have a decent talk with you, that's why. This time, Gemini allowed me to be in control of this body, and I don't know if she's asleep or not. After the last time in the bridge, I don't think she's asleep this whole time when I took over against her will before I gave up on revenge," the redheaded girl replied politely despite her voice being deep and having a stoic look on her face. She thought back on how Gemini could appear as a spirit despite having locked her away as she did.

"Go figure," Shinjiro muttered while looking up in the ceiling. _It makes sense._

"It was too much," Geminine stated with sadness on her voice.

"Hm?"

"What happened to Gemini. All I could think about is, 'What could I have done?'"

Shinjiro could never imagine the sadness coming out of this aggressive personality. The first time he saw that is in their fight in the bridge when Geminine is losing in their fight. This is when she should have realized that she is not stronger if she pursues revenge.

"I hated myself for not following her wish in giving up on revenge," Geminine continued.

To Shinjiro, it makes sense. As of now, the girl that stood on his side is now filled with remorse over on the horrendous action that nearly defiled her master teachings that he did not teach her to get revenge.

"Well, that makes sense."

"It hurt too much. I couldn't face it," Geminine holds her gloved hands to her chest and closed her eyes as she reflected on how aggressive she was in the past days and her thirst for revenge has led her into pushing away her sister's ideals of happiness, not to mention taking over against her will of giving up on revenge. Now, she regretted on doing this. After a few seconds of reflecting, she puts her hands to her legs while continuing to talk to the young man with an important statement coming out of her. "Look, Shinjiro. I..."

She took a deep breath and ready to say what she needed to say to the man who loved her sister, then faces him.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"For what?" Shinjiro gets up from bed a little bit in surprise of hearing this statement coming out of her. This is the first time an apology has come out of her.

"Everything," was her reply as she stands up from the chair and looks away from him.

"If you tell me how come you don't have a body of your own, I suppose I could," Shinjiro lies down in bed as he is happy to hear this apology.

"Have Gemini tell you when she takes control," Geminine stated while facing him.

"Deal."

"Get some rest, would you?" the girl then left the room afterwards.

As he takes a look up the ceiling, Shinjiro would always remember the conversation coming out of a girl who has a twin sister for a split personality.

* * *

Author's Note:

I don't own the series. Oh, and if you're wondering where did I get the idea for this story, it comes from the part in Final Fantasy XIII where Lightning apologizes to Snow for her mean behavior. It could have make sense for this fanfic in Sakura Wars V because Geminine is just like her in every way, including by personality.


End file.
